


И думать о последнем дне

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не всякое лечение отрицает смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И думать о последнем дне

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День 42 - Компьютерные игры для команды Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

_Солнце уходило от меня навсегда — а я смеялся над ним  
Будет ли весна — если да, то когда,  
Если нет — то зачем открывать глаза  
И завидовать слепым._

Имаёши проводит пальцами по лбу Ханамии — сухому, прохладному. Электроды мешают, отвлекают от гладкости кожи, и они же дарят благословение. Имаёши долго сидит у его постели, теряя счёт времени, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и, поднявшись на ноги, нетвёрдой походкой пройти к капсуле, чтобы подключиться к его мозгу напрямую. Он заботился о Ханамии когда-то давно, добровольно и искренне, и что удивительного в том, что сейчас он снова хочет ему помочь.

Он может сделать для него только одну вещь: позволить умереть счастливым.

Тем более, что в этом заключается его работа.

Боль Ханамии всегда лечилась путём самосожжения, и это не новость, всё ожидаемо, предсказуемо, сама жизнь привела их в эту точку, в эту палату на верхних этажах здания «Зигмунда», предназначенную для таких, как он, для тех, кто не поспел за собственным сознанием.

Гениальный разум, острый, быстрый, неуёмный. Разум, который сам себя поглотил. 

Имаёши не зовёт Сакурая, он сам ставит себе капельницу, подключается к мониторам — меры безопасности на случай тяжёлой, слишком долгой работы или враждебности ума пациента — и надевает шлем, глядя на Ханамию — живого, _настоящего_ Ханамию. Имаёши не прощается, потому что он здесь ещё не закончил.

Последний раз он видел его так близко в средней школе. Глаза Ханамии закрыты сейчас, так что Имаёши помнит только тот восторженный, внимательный взгляд, который был направлен на форму с капитанской четвёркой. Ханамия очень хотел стать капитаном — для начала, грезил национальной сборной, но в старшей школе что-то пошло не так, и он вовсе бросил баскетбол. Об этом сообщил им уже Хара. Имаёши лишь пару раз видел его на трибунах, а потом закончил академию, и всё, что осталось ему — память о чужом восторге.

Пришло время исполнять мечты.

Перед глазами цифры сливаются в бесконечный сияющий неоновый поток, пока ослепительный свет не выжигает сетчатку, чтобы рассеяться, оставляя Имаёши стоять перед корпусами старшей школы Кирисаки Дайичи — такой, какой её помнил Ханамия. Сам он стоит тут же, неподалёку, странно потерянный перед воротами. Имаёши знает, что тот умел держать лицо всегда, и даже сбитым с толку выглядел королём любого положения — кроме тех, в которые его ставил сам Имаёши. Тогда и только тогда на его лице появлялось озадаченно-печальное выражение. Очевидно, Ханамия ощущал себя не в своей тарелке куда чаще, чем он привык думать.

Имаёши улыбается и делает несколько шагов вперёд — тело ощущается иначе, как будто он помолодел лет на десять. Так оно и есть, в сущности. Ханамия помнит его таким, и смех поднимается в груди, эйфория, веселье и ликование. Как будто шанс существует и для Имаёши тоже, хотя, конечно, это не совсем так. Он всего лишь чувствует, как его действия отражаются на Ханамии, ощущает, что движется в правильном направлении. Пока им будет весело, он может быть уверен, что цель их становится ближе. Что он делает свою... работу хорошо.

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — спрашивает Ханамия, хмурясь и некрасиво гримасничая.

Ему не провести Имаёши, потому что он чувствует, как колотится его сердце. Чувствует чужое счастье, оно как тёплая солёная вода, парное молоко и вечный штиль над бескрайней гладью. Здесь не жалко утонуть.

— Хотел посмотреть на новую команду своего кохая, конечно же, — Имаёши кажется, что эта тёплая вода сочится сквозь его улыбку, обволакивает горло, греет и медленно убивает, но это славная смерть.

Наваждение проходит быстро — Ханамия дёргается и мрачнеет по-настоящему. Имаёши вскидывает бровь:

— Ты же не хочешь сказать мне, что всё ещё не записался в команду?

В ответ он получает только кривую ухмылку и тёмный взгляд, так что Имаёши цокает языком и мягко берёт Ханамию за локоть. Он начинает понимать суть проблемы: там, где сталкиваются желание и холодный расчёт, в этой прекрасной черноволосой голове разражается локальная война, а жертва всегда одна — сам Ханамия.

— Идём, — вздыхает Имаёши притворно. — Ты будешь жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, если сейчас бросишь баскетбол.

Ханамия не возражает, следуя за ним покорно, а у Имаёши сжимается сердце: он чувствует чужую надежду, как её возможно ощущать, только находясь в чужой памяти. Он чувствует её и старается не помнить о том, что его полусерьёзная угроза — чистая правда, потому что он знает, насколько сильно Ханамия жалеет на самом деле. Потому что он здесь только для того, чтобы исправить это.

И он исправит.

Он ощущает жар, когда Ханамия переступает порог баскетбольного зала.

И не может перестать улыбаться.

***

_Откуда нам знать, что такое листва,  
Если все дерева разошлись на дрова.  
Откуда нам знать, что такое война, если мы не знаем мира._

Имаёши всегда был в его жизни; не так, как Хара, конечно, не так безусловно, но если Хара просто был и остаётся константой, то Имаёши — якорь, компас, грёбаная путеводная звезда. Язвительная и жёсткая.

— Чушь, Ханамия, это полная чушь.

Он дёргается и злится, его раздражает сам факт того, что они ведут этот бесконечный спор.

— Ты не хочешь изучать право и идти в Тодай. Ты хочешь играть за национальную сборную. Так займись, чёрт тебя побери, тем, что тебе нравится.

— Почему ты вообще постоянно лезешь в мою жизнь?

— Потому что мне не плевать?

Из Ханамии будто разом выпускают воздух, он поникает, ссутуливается. До его жизни и впрямь никому нет дела, кроме Хары и Имаёши, но даже Хара не станет ему указывать, а Имаёши раз за разом хватает его за шкирку и трясёт, как шкодливого щенка. Это на самом деле помогает, но злит до белых глаз всё равно, главным образом потому, что Ханамия не понимает, какая ему с этого выгода.

Он не помнит Имаёши альтруистом.

— Мама... будет расстроена.

— Не будет.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы она расстраивалась, а значит, она не расстроится.

— Вот это действительно чушь, семпай, — Ханамия начинает откровенно веселиться. — Полнейшая чушь.

Имаёши ухмыляется, расслабляется и садится за кухонный стол прямо напротив него. Сцепляет пальцы в замок, опускает на них подбородок и доверительно сообщает:

— Мы должны быть воображаемы.

Ханамия смотрит на него с непередаваемой смесью усталости и скепсиса. Этому выражению он у самого Имаёши и научился.

— Ты же не собираешься сейчас развести здесь спор о том, первично бытие или сознание?

— Зависит от твоего желания. Смекаешь? Я твой назойливый сверчок с самонаведением, не говорю ничего, чего бы ты сам не знал, и всякое такое.

— Это значит, что если я сейчас очень захочу, чтобы ты исчез, ты растворишься в воздухе?

Имаёши безмятежно пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку стула:

— Проверь. Ты ничем не рискуешь, кроме перспективы похоронить последние крохи своего самолюбия, если у тебя не получится, потому что я даже не буду делать вид, что не издеваюсь.

— Ты чудовище, — с чувством отвечает Ханамия и закрывает глаза.

Молчание длится с минуту. Когда он снова их открывает, Имаёши всё ещё сидит напротив, отвратительно осязаемый и страшно самодовольный.

— Национальная. Сборная. Японии.

— Следовать за мечтой или за грёбаным белым кроликом — что хуже.

— Если кроликом ты назвал сейчас этого прыгучего Кагами из Сейрин, то он как раз направил свои лапы в сборную, так что не отставай. Ты избранный, Нео, ты избранный. И ты опаздываешь на чаепитие.

— Кем хотя бы? — устало вздыхает Ханамия.

— Мной, — без улыбки отвечает Имаёши, но тут же исправляет упущение и ухмыляется. — Тик-так. Тик-так.

Ханамия сперва улыбается тонко, но почти сразу мрачнеет:

— Ты знаешь, что мой баскетбол построен не на самой честной игре.

Имаёши пожимает плечами:

— Кто сказал, что национальной сборной нужна честная игра? Оставь это чистым мечтательным школярам.

Ханамия комкает форму заявки на поступление в Тодай и прицельно запускает ей прямо Имаёши в глаз.

Мама целиком и полностью одобряет его решение, и у Ханамии не остаётся выхода, кроме как пойти к мечте.

***

_А что еще нужно для полного счастья,  
Так это открыть эту тайну  
И узнать всё же,  
Кто танцевал с нами на Лысой горе в ту ночь,  
Кто отводил от нас все несчастья и ссоры?_

Имаёши всегда оказывается рядом в решающий, ключевой момент, и он один бьёт по больному, оскалившись, и заставляет двигаться против закономерностей, пинками прогоняя Ханамию от спокойной жизни. Все знают, что спокойная жизнь сожрёт его, он сам знает это лучше всех, но отчего-то никто не проговаривает очевидное вслух.

Не то чтобы не хотят. Ближе Хары у него нет никого всё равно, но один лишь Имаёши способен резать по живому, как хирург. Его влияние — это лечение, это исцеляющая боль.

Не всякое лечение отрицает смерть.

Имаёши отличается от всех людей вокруг, но Ханамия не может уловить это отличие, как не может и сфокусировать внимание на самом Имаёши. Он как слепое пятно, как замеченный краем глаза силуэт, вспышка. Его не существует вне этих самых ключевых моментов.

Ханамия не уверен, что знает, чем Имаёши занимается, где он учился после Тоо, и есть ли у него личная жизнь. Ему сложно об этом думать.

Наверное, её нет, если он может себе позволить в любой момент сорваться и приехать, чтобы удержать его от глупого решения или в своей неповторимой манере ласковой издёвки вынудить довести дело до конца.

Так или иначе, Ханамия видит его в последний раз на первой тренировке, которую он проводит, как тренер японской сборной по баскетболу. Имаёши просто стоит у дверей, не собираясь поздравлять его, всего лишь смотрит и улыбается, и в этот момент Ханамии кажется, что он всегда был таким, и что внешность у него какая-то вне времени, и ещё, вроде бы, что Имаёши каждый раз одет почти одинаково. И улыбается он слишком грустно, как будто не должен и не может попрощаться. В этот момент его окликают с первого ряда трибун, и Ханамия, конечно, переводит взгляд, а когда снова ищет Имаёши, того уже нет в зале.

После Ханамия вспоминает его с трудом, как будто всё было слишком давно. Он просто живёт, и только в редких снах видит того, кто — он точно уверен — укрыл его жизнь от дорожной тряски. Кто уберёг его от беды, хотя он даже не может понять, от какой именно.

Настоящее его похоже теперь на спокойную, тихую заводь, и Ханамия счастлив, и это правильно.

Нужно.

Хорошо.

Но иногда, когда Ханамия не может уснуть и смотрит в потолок, он чувствует, что ему остро не хватает Имаёши.

Он не появляется на пороге, потому что с лёгкой тоской Ханамия может справиться без него.

И справляется, конечно, так что чужое лицо стирается постепенно, выцветает и становится лицом призрака, бледным и полупрозрачным.

***

Имаёши снимает шлем и устало проводит дрожащими пальцами по лбу, глазам, кожа как всегда жадно ловит настоящие касания, но кажется резиновой, кровь застыла, мышцы ноют от неподвижности. Имаёши смотрит на часы — практически раритет, старые, со стрелками, на дату в окошечке циферблата: он провёл в памяти Ханамии больше двух суток чистого времени. Кто-то менял капельницу, наверное, Сакурай, так что всё, что он чувствует неправильного — это общая слабость и мерзкий привкус во рту.

Не такая большая цена за мечту — он всегда повторяет себе это после долгой работы.

Плата за ощущение всесильности — могущества божества, изменившего течение реки своими ладонями, вылепившего новый путь. Он вмешался в каждый ключевой момент. Обычно для того, чтобы толкнуть человека к мечте, достаточно одной важной детали, выбора университета, судьбоносного решения, потерянного билета на самолёт или похода на концерт любимой группы, но Имаёши терпел неудачу за неудачей, потому что Ханамия всё равно сворачивал к своей настоящей жизни, к своей настоящей памяти. Потом Имаёши понял наконец, что для того, чтобы Ханамия пошёл к цели, его нужно жёстко держать за локоть, не давать вывернуться, потому что есть люди, которых собственные желания пугают больше, чем весь остальной мир.

Мог бы и сразу догадаться.

Он знал это ещё со школы, просто не хотел сосредотачиваться на мысли.

Имаёши вынимает иглу из вены и поднимается на ноги, его слегка качает от усталости, но это ничего, это нормально. Он цепляет беспроводную гарнитуру и подходит к Ханамии. Дважды стучит по пластиковому корпусу, и в ухе раздаётся мелодичный голос Момои:

— Распоряжения?

— Вызови Хару Казую. Скажи, что всё готово, и пациента Ханамию Макото можно будет отключить от аппаратов сегодня.

Момои не отвечает, просто обрывает связь, сразу принимаясь за дело.

Имаёши смотрит на улыбку, затаившуюся в уголках губ Ханамии, и ощущает, что всё сделал правильно.

Он глядит на тонкие, бледные веки, на тёмные полукружья ресниц, похожие на чёрные росчерки на белой, яркой бумаге. Под светом медицинских ламп совсем не видна восковая, болезненная желтизна скул.

Имаёши по-прежнему помнит эти глаза полными восторга, но теперь за этим стоит гораздо, гораздо больше.


End file.
